1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to measuring surrounding base stations.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX, IEEE 802.16), third generation partnership project (3GPP) (e.g., 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution)/LTE-Advanced), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
In addition, in some wireless communication technologies, such as WiMAX, LTE, etc., devices can scan for signals from base stations other than a source or serving base station to determine when communications are improved at the other base stations (e.g., for the purpose of mobility). Resources for scanning, in this example, are negotiated with the serving base station such that the serving base station does not attempt to communicate with the device during scan intervals. The time used by a wireless device for scanning can depend on the number of base stations scanned and/or distances thereto.